Bathroom Stalls and Empty Beds
by Rendall
Summary: Kendall's out on a date with Jo and Logan's jealous, and alone, and horny. Against his better judgment he texts Kendall and things take a turn for the worse, but in Logan's case a lot better than he ever expected. Kogan/Phone sex


Author's Note: I pinky pinky promise the next thing to be uploaded will be the last part of thirteenth hour. It's almost done, just has a few kinks to be worked out but then this came to mind and I had to write it? I'm sorry, its totally dirty and it totally sucks but bare with me anyway.

* * *

Logan sits in his empty room, hands tangling through his hair harshly. He can't get his mind off Kendall, and the fact that he's on a date right now. Logan curses Jo, and why she had to be so pretty, so blonde, why she had to be a girl.

Kendall's totally straight, maybe a little narrow around the edges, but straight enough for Logan to know he doesn't stand a chance. Logan's never even seen Kendall check out other guys before, and Logan would know this because for some reason his eyes always find their way to Kendall. Logan can't help himself, and if anything it should be Kendall's fault really because if he wasn't so attractive maybe Logan would set his sights on someone more fit for him, someone with the chance of liking him back.

But that isn't possible. Kendall has these deep dimples that Logan likes to think match his own, and the blond has this hair that looks so soft all the time that Logan can only imagine the sounds Kendall would make if he raked his fingers through it just once. And Kendall's lips are so plump and supple, and Logan knows those lips were made for his dick to slip past, to hit the back of Kendall's throat and moan at how good the blond works his tongue.

Shit he's hard.

Logan falls face forward onto his bed, groaning at the way the mattress helps release some of the friction in his pants. He reaches for his phone on the night stand, Kendall's only been gone for an hour, and is probably already halfway through that horrible chick flick Jo was making him see. If he was with the blond he'd let Kendall see whatever movie he wanted, but that wasn't the way things worked.

He sifts through his contacts, thumb hovering over Camille's name. He knows he could text her, tell her how hard he is and how much he wants her and that the girl would come running. But Logan doesn't feel like being a jackass tonight, at least not to her anyway.

Logan's not sure of its the lust clouding his usually coherent thoughts but fuck all he wants to do is talk to Kendall, just see what he's up to. So he clicks Kendall's info and shoots him a text, it can't hurt right?

"_How's the date_?"

He waits a few moments, wondering if Kendall will even answer him, but like always the blond surprises him when Logan feels his phone vibrate in his hand. "_The movie's total shit dude_."

Logan laughs and flips himself over on the bed, moving so that he's resting against the headboard, the tent in his jeans fully visible and straining. "_Just think you could have hung out with me tonight_."

He traces circles and shapes in the material of his shirt until Kendall responds. "_Yeah, but with you I can't get off._"

The brunette sighs because right now that's all he wants to do is help Kendall get off. And helping Kendall get off will help him get off and really it all makes sense to him, just two people helping each other out. That's what friends are for, right?

"_Why, are you hard right now?_" Logan hopes it's not too forward, but at the same time hopes he gets a positive answer that yes, Kendall is just as hard as him and wants Logan as much as Logan wants Kendall. Wishful thinking is never a good thing in situations like this. His phone goes off.

"_A little Logie. She keeps dancing her fingers up and down my thigh but isn't doing shit. She won't even let me kiss her."_

Logan's not surprised. From what he knows of Jo she doesn't seem like the type to be easy, and she stands her ground just like Kendall. She's basically a female version of him. "_What a tease. Does Kendall need a good sucking off?_"

His jeans are even tighter now as he imagines being the one with Kendall in a dark movie theater, sitting in the back row where no one can see them. He's on his knees, situated between Kendall's legs. The blond's jeans are undone and his long fingers are carding their way through Logan's hair as he gives gentle kisses and licks to Kendall's reddening tip. His cock is hard and aching and all Kendall wants is to be surrounded in Logan and the wet heat that comes with that beautiful mouth of his.

It barely registers when Logan's phone vibrates, the brunette's hand halfway down his pants, slowly dragging it up and down his hardened dick. "Shit." He opens his phone and reads Kendall's text. "_Fuck yes Kendall does._"

Logan doesn't know what he's typing until he sends it, willing the message to come back but knows it's impossible. "_I'd suck you off. Take you as far in as I can and stroke what I can't with my hand. I'd do things with my tongue you wouldn't even think were possible. God, Kendall I wanna blow you. I want you come in my mouth."_

Yeah, Logan feels like an idiot. Maybe he can just pass the whole thing off as being horny, and maybe Kendall won't judge him. Kendall knows what it's like to be a guy, he'd understand the need to get off on something relieve some of the tension Logan's feeling right now. When his phone goes off he's afraid to read the message but he does anyway, the curiosity gets the better of him.

"_Shit, Logan what's going on?_"

Honestly Logan doesn't even know anymore, he just knows if he doesn't get off soon he's going to go crazy. "_Ditch Jo, come back to the apartment. I'll show you a __**real**__ good time ;)"_

He sent a winky face, a fucking _winky_ face of all things. Whatever, he'll talk it out with Kendall later, right now he's imagining its Kendall's hand fisting his cock and not his own. He's so out of it he doesn't realize when his phone is ringing, actually ringing, and when he sees Kendall's name flash across the screen his face pales. Shit.

Logan answers and puts the call on speaker but doesn't say anything. Through the receiver Kendall sounds a little out of breath and Logan can't help but think that it's the hottest fucking thing ever. "Logan are you there?"

"Y-Yeah Kendall, I'm here." Logan gasps, his thumb running over the slit, smearing pre come over the head before dragging his hand back down to the base of his cock. He needs more, so much more that he can't possibly get out of his own hand. "Are you alone?"

"I'm in the bathroom. Dude what's with you right now?"

Logan keens. "So hard, and it's all for you Kendall. Wanna fuck you so bad."

There's a choke on the other end of the line and Logan smirks lazily. "Logan I'm on a date right now." Kendall's breaths are shorter than what they were when he answered the phone, and Logan knows he has him right where he wants him.

"Yeah? Where's your date Kendall? In the bathroom with you, clutching your thighs and sucking you off like I would be if I was with you? No, you're all alone in a bathroom stall on the phone with your very hard, very horny best friend." Logan swears he hears the faint sounds of a belt coming undone, but he could be wrong.

"Logan are you gay?"

"That's not important right now. All that matters is I wanna grind my dick so far into your ass you're begging for more. Kendall let me fuck you, I wanna fuck you, I wanna see you come, I wanna hear you moan."

Kendall's voice is darker and slightly out of breath when he answers. "Fu-uck Logan, is this a joke?"

"Is my hand wrapped around my cock, tugging so hard wishing it was you a fucking joke? God, Kendall just come home. Ditch your date." Kendall's breathing stops. "Are you touching yourself thinking of me?"

"M-maybe. Shit Logie what are we doing?" Logan doesn't answer, he just continues to pump his dick with his head thrown back against the pillows, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "Jo's gonna kill me, we gotta be fast. Logan what would you do to me…if I was there right now…with you?"

_We gotta be fast._ Kendall's actually going to play along; he's going to let Logan make him come in the middle of a fucking bathroom stall at the movies. "Fuck Kendallll. I'd have you up against the wall, biting your neck, marking you mine as I fist your cock with mine, grinding them together. God you feel so good Kendall, against me. I need you, need you so bad."

Over the phone Kendall groans and it's like music to Logan's ears. He wants to hear it in person, with the blond beneath him, holding onto him as Logan digs his hips fast and hard into Kendall. "Logan, don't stop. Don't fucking stop. It feels…feels amazing. Want you to fuck me. Fuck me against the wall. Shit Logan fuck me."

"Your ass is all mine Kendall." Logan quickens the pace of his hand over his cock, squeezing the base and moving back up to the tip. "Make you suck my fingers, feel that soft tongue of yours on my skin. Gonna make you feel so good." Kendall's breathless and moaning and Logan's putty in his sheets. He realizes his jeans are still on and he kicks them off to the side before moving his hand and massaging his balls, wondering what it would feel like to have Kendall's mouth on them, sucking them.

"I'm already ready for you Logan, my fingers aren't enough. I need more."

_Shit, is he seriously fucking himself on his fingers right now?_ "Face time me. I wanna see you."

The call ends and Logan groans, bucking his hips up into his hand. His arm is sore but he doesn't care. He's about to see Kendall, about to see what he's doing to himself and Logan's ecstatic. When Kendall's face shows up on his phone Logan answers with a smile as he's met with a face of blond sweaty locks and green lidded eyes and parted lips. Kendall's fucking gorgeous. "L-Logannn." Kendall moans when he sees Logan on his screen.

"God Kendall you look so hot right now. I wish I was with you."

"Wish you were here too. Look." Kendall aims the camera down between his legs as Logan watches the blond slump against the wall, his fingers knuckle deep in his ass and thrusting hard, his cock bobbing just above it on the screen. It's crazy to see Kendall this way, a way Logan's only ever imagined the blond in his dreams but he has to admit, reality is so much better.

"Fu_uuuuck_, wish that was me? Want my cock in you?"

"Ye-es that's all I want. Thrusting into me so hard I can't function. I'd wrap my legs around your waist, kiss you until you couldn't breathe. _Shiiit oh god_."

"Show me your face." Logan moans and when he does the blond's bottom lip is red from being bitten and his skin is flushed. "I wanna come all over that pretty face."

"D-do it. I wanna taste you….fuck Logan I'm so close."

"Me too Kendall, me too." He feels coiling of his stomach and the familiar bubbling feeling that usually comes before Logan's spent, but he doesn't want to yet, he wants to watch Kendall fall apart first. "Won't come 'til you come. Come for me Kendall."

"Shit I'm gonna..." He stops talking and Logan knows Kendall's focusing all his energy into touching himself, dragging those long fingers up and down his aching cock until it all becomes too much. When Kendall comes his voice is low and raspy, with Logan's name and a million and one other swear words falling from those beautiful, plump lips. "Loganfuck_fuckfuck._"

Logan follows Kendall, his arm going into overtime as he pumps himself as fast as he can, his entire body shaking as he comes undone at the seams. His hand and the hem of his shirt are painted a creamy white and everything is sticky but it's so worth it. "Kendall that was…yeah."

"Yeah, it was." Kendall shoots Logan a lazy smile through the phone, dimples prominent on his rosy cheeks.

"Told you you should have just hung out with me instead."

"Whatever, I'll be home in twenty minutes, I'll tell Jo I'm sick or something."

Logan's taken aback, but in a good way. "Really, you'll ditch her for me?"

Kendall chuckles and nods his head. "If I don't kiss you soon I'm going to explode, and not in the good way."

Logan mirrors Kendall's laugh and grins. "Get that cute little ass of yours over here. I'll see you soon?"

"Very soon, okay?"

"Okay." Kendall hangs up and Logan tosses his phone across the bed. Remembering the mess of his shirt and his hand he drags himself to his feet and makes his way to the bathroom, smiling as he cleans himself off because Kendall finally wants him too.


End file.
